SilvahBittah01 (Tysean) PREVIOUS & CURRENT STORIES The Spies Series
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: This Is about my Previous stories were like and what Brought you to it?The Spies was my main stories I always ck in 7th grade up til 2013 i haven't been back on it since.But This last spin off on the series introduces our very favorite, our very own, Monster High!Taking Main part of the series sharing it first called: Monster High & The Spies. Read on This by my Imagination


**Monster High & The Spies**

**{Another spin-off from the series that brought you "The Spies", "The Spy Squad" & "Spy Friends Forevur-est"}**

**(I say This is the 5th spin-off series of SilvahBittah01's Work. Lately he has written stories from his notebook called: The Spies. Even though they have a different title from when he named his whole imaginary franchise. He quits writing The Spies series since 2013 due to busy important stuff. "The Spy Squad" was the original name for his story titles since his 7th grade year. Till in 2012, he decided to take in a different Approach and Name his whole series The Spies-Which is also the 7th Series Installment**

**The Following Series:**

**The Spy Squad-2007-2008 Seasons 1-2**

**The Magic School Bus made it as the 1st Guest star for the 2nd Pilot episode**

**The Next Generation {With the Same Spy Squad Name}-2008 Seasons 2 cont. & Season 3**

**Spy 1 & The Chipmunks/& Friends {Some have diff. Titles due to who's going to be in the story}-2009 Seasons 4-6**

**The Chipmunks & Dave make their guest stars as the main characters w/ other guests such as Garfield**

**The Spies In High School-2010**

**w/Barney & the gang; w/the whole gang**

**Barney & Friends (1991-1995) Makes part of the Series as the Main Characters (w/Barney & The gang); Then Tysean's Friends once again is the attention segment but no one makes the main character list since there was too much ppl to find out (The whole gang)**

**The Spy Revenger Squad-2010-2011**

**Spy Revenger Undercover Cops 2011-2012**

**The Spies-2012**

**The Spies Newest Edition-2012-2013**

**The Spies-2013**

**Spin Offs**

**-Mistye & Friends**

**-Mistye, Lavie & Friends**

**-The Spies & Friends:The Final Ending**

**-Monster High & The Spies**

**Series In Sections:**

**SPY 1 & THE CHIPMUNK**

**-& FRIENDS**

**THE SPIES IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**-W/BARNEY & THE GANG**

**-W/THE WHOLE GANG**

**The Spy Revenger Squad: And The Junkyard Band**

**-w/Strawberry Shortcake & Friends (Makes the Main characters in the Second segment)**

**-The Spy R. Squad**

**The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops**

**-& The Cheetah Girls (Makes the Main for the second segment, Appeared in: The Next Generation & The Spies in High School)**

**-The Exciting Mid-Section**

**-Newest Edition**

**The Spies**

**-Finished, Over [n/and/&] Done with**

**Spinoff series w/ sections**

**The Spies: & The Final End**

**-Forevur-est {Is the Only spinoff that has a section**

**Guest Stars:**

**The Magic School Bus (TV SHOW & BOOKS): The Spy Squad, The Next Generation, The Spies In High School [The CD-ROM VERSION], The Spy Revenger Squad, The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops, The Spies**

**TV SPECIALS: NONE**

**The Backyardigans: The Next Gneneration, The Spy Revenger Squad & The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops**

**TV SPECIALS: BACK IN ACTION-2010-2011 **

**The Cheetah Girls: The Next Generation, The Spies In High School & The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops**

**TV SPECIALS: The Spies Final Stand-2010 & Back In Action**

**Clifford The Big Red Dog: The Next Generation**

**TV Specials: NONE**

**Speed Racer: The Next Generation**

**TV Specials: NONE**

**Ariana Grande, Jennette McCurdy & Selena Gomez: The Spies In High School (Gomez), The Spy Friends, The Spy Friends: The Final Ending (Gomez's last appearance on the show)**

**Barney & Friends 1991-1995: The Spies in High School & The Spies: Final Ending (Sing & Dance w/Barney appears on Only Once)**

**Specials: NONE**

**Popeye The Sailor: The Next Generation**

**TV Specials: NONE**

**Alvin & The Chipmunks (Cartoon & Action-Live): Spy 1 & The Chipmunks, The Spies: Finished, Over n Done with**

**TV Specials: NONE**

**The Wonder Pets: The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops**

**TV Special: Back In Action**

**Garfield: Spy 1 & The Chipmunks**

**TV Special: None**

**Monster High: Monster High & The Spies**

**TV Specials: The Drac Who Came To Dinner, Dark Christmas, Welcome to Monster High (The Pilot to it all) "Pilot episode", The Ghouls Go Parallel **

**{I will think of more when I'm done}**

**The TV Specials from The Spies Series**

**The Spy Squad (The Spy Squad):**

**Tysean, Amber & Faith/Selena are normal ppl living normal lives but has a secret to them all, they are secret agents. And when a mysterious unknown person puts two new ppl in the group, let's just say it isn't smooth sailing for Tysean & for one of the newbies; Meanwhile, The spies gets framed for stealing a priceless gem**

**Meets Sherlock Holmes (Next Generation):**

**Tysean, Rhiley & Amber go Back In Time to Re-encounter a rainbow crystal that the Kut Klux Klan {Parody of KKK} stole from an underground cave that a rock slide collapsed from a struck of lightining a long time ago. During that time, they meet Sherlock Holmes & helps them search for the rainbow crystal. But the problem was for the spies is whenever they pull out any latest technology gear out, the villagers mistaken's them as the KKK.**

**Singer Takes it all Versus all (SPY 1 & The Chipmunks):**

**A different version of the spies (From the Past) Comes to the future to steal the Future spies's Spotlight**

**Haunted Mansion Part 1 (Next Generation):**

**The Spies go to a haunted mansion to investigate a missing person when they suddenly realize that they're missing each other as well.**

**Haunted Mansion Part 2 (Next Generation):**

**The spies search for their friends as they will overcome codes, secrets & instructional strategies to get them. **

**THE SPIES FINAL STAND PT.1 SEC.1-2 (The Spies In High School):**

**As The Spies secret have been blown by Bobby, an unknown person wants to steal the principal's job and take over the whole school. Meanwhile, The spies go around the world to fight off killer indestructible robots which Is impossible for them to do.**

**THE SPIES FINAL STAND PT.2 SEC.3-4 (The Spies in High School):**

**Their friendship is wrecked their Anniversary & gives up the mission after Tysean gets advice from The Cheetah Girls, he goes and tries to get his Agent friends back; soon, the darkness covers the air at school when a woman steals Ms Jackson's Job as principal, Bobby who blew the spies's secret, kidnaps Cheyenne & Deja & controls the whole school. After the Spies got back together, they have been notified about this monstrosity. {Cheyenne & Deja Stands in spots of former agents Faith & Brandi as the new members of the Spies.} **

**The Revenge on The Cute Couple (The Spy Revenger Squad):**

**As Tysean Tells Bree that he really Loves her, Bree & Tysean goes out as a beautiful couple; Deja tries to break Tysean up with Bree; The gang members wants to murder Bree so the spies agree in going and Protecting the two of them & so does Bree's friends.**

**DSi Power Liar (The Spies in High School):**

**Tysean was the only one without a DSi and he wants it so much since everyone won't stop teasing him about it, even though he doesn't like them; Later, he sells some to everyone at school, becoming rich as ever. Drama roams as Tysean Goes to court to complain to the Judge about the DSi's he have purchased. He then sneak walks out with one in his hand when all of them have been confiscated.**

**Re-Meets the return of Sherlock Homes (The Spy Revenger Squad):**

**A Parody of Tom & Jerry: Meets Sherlock Holmes has these spies going back in time to encounter a goldmine & before the Kut Klux Klangoes & steals it themselves; The Fast & The Furious game box ends up getting busted & Jasmine &Annieaque has to fix it or their friends will be stuck in the past forever.**

**MOVIES & ACTION-FILLED ENTERTAINMENT**

**YMCMB (The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops)-**

**After Tysean Went at It At his Teacher because of what he did, he threatened to drop out of school and move far away from her as possible. As for his Buddy Ismail, He went through the same boat before but has a secret to it all. The New Mission for the spies has something to do with money. They are on a Money heist for the government. But ends up as a set up from one of their own. A big Time Money Pansy scheme. (YMCMB Make it as Cameos)**

**Back In Action-**

**(The Spy Revenger Squad/The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops)**

**This is A BIG installment movie, block buster. It is a Closing to the Late series of The Spy Revenger Squad and an Opening to a new one called: The Spy Revenger Undercover Cops.**

**After a Big Lightning Bolt striked in the city of Grovetown, Agent Silvermist & his friends heads down to Norway to catch their old previous villian; but there is another catch to this: Off of Karate Kid II, Soto's Assistant who got out of the TV Done from the same thunder strike that struck the city, he goes & brain washes everybody in grovetown, including Brent, Tajeh, Robert & Ismail In order to destroy the Spies.**

**MISTYE & FRIENDS: AMATURES ON TOUR-TURES (Spinoff)-**

**Tysean Helps His new friends, Callie, Sara & Lexi get famous when he gets them signed on a label, be their manager, and the hole chorus class gets to go with them. And an unexpected visit from an old friend... well not old friend cuz Tysean hasn't seen her in a year or two. Bre, His friend, Lexi's Older Sister. Later he gets Bre to be part of the girl group Best Friend Forever Girls (BFFG). When this happens, they have become the next big thing so They Travel to one of the big places in the world like California. They were able to buy their teacher her own personal studio for her house. Then Tysean got disappointed and Decided he wants to Pay the four girls for doing a great job. Then, Tysean has to regain some money in a Rap battle so he snuck out with the 7 girls from his class on his tail. Soon, the trouble that they're in is gonna be BIG. **

**THE SPY SQUAD (THE MOVIE)-**

**Tysean, Amber & Faith Had just took care of their Community duty after School. Being essed up cops for regular officers that can always put their job on break. Soon, two new students name Rhiley & Brandi meets the three & Tysean & Rhiley has an Extreme Bitter Hate relationship with each other. A stranger from the street comes & Trains them into being super spies, which was rejected from them. Tysean Sets out to find a car and finds one out in a junkyard without a License plate or a License Tag on it. As he Got in, It took off by itself. And it did lots of unusual stuff-(Parody like Magic School Bus) so He named His car Debbie (Real Full Name Debodicious was never said In the movie than was said numerous times in the cartoon series) Somebody sets the Spies up and it's up to them to get themselves out of the mess they're in... and they knew who was behind that whole ludicrous act. They suddenly became friends, Tysean & Rhiley, sort of. In The end, they all get colored cars, got their cars painted and super fixed and all. Tysean Has Silver, Rhiley Has Pink, Amber Has Sky Blue, Faith Has Yellow, & Brandi has Violet. (In Thw Cartoon Version throughout, Brandi & Faith never has cars nor owned them){This Movie Was Based off Of The TV Special Of the Same Name "The Spy Squad" & It's Second Episode "Debodicious"} **

**The Next Generation (MOVIE)**

**The Spies Are Back With an Even Bigger Adventure Than Ever, but this Time, It's Only The Three Main Spies Themselves: Tysean, Amber & Rhiley. Tysean Goes for a Four-Day Race meet as Rhiley & Amber go prepare him for it, but Ever since their last Mission, Their Master comes at'em for 1 mo'gin. After a Bad Race Gone Wrong, Tysean ends up in court. And Soon, The girls find themselves in court too. They have another mission to go through. But in order to do that, They have to Travel all around the world to get to this guy. So the only thing they can do is street race. But if they get caught by Any officer and the officers report them about it, they will be booked In jail for at least 15 yrs. Soon it was 25, and Last it was for life. So The Spies Must work together to make this work Win the Prize money, put them bozos out of their misery, & Save the world. (The First Time Amber & Rhiley Named Their Cars: Amber-Arielina [Ariel] & Rhiley-Pearlina [Pearl]. (Story Based off of "Tell It To The Judge" & "Race Against Time".)**

**MONSTER HIGH **

**THE SPIES**

**This story begins when Tysean builds & installs A Portal in his living room. [He later invents a mini little glow glob, which happens to be a mini portal. Sp Small you can't barely see it.] When he turns it on and looks in to to see how it turns out, Someone suddenly pulls him in and they suddenly fly-falls all the way to a interesting place. Later in the series starting the third episode, the portal starts being a floor instead of a floor-less surface. In the Pilot episode, The Portal flashes Blue, sky blue, White and a little red confetti like design going vertical as you walk in, with a light shade of pink. But starting in the second episode, The portal only flashes Blue, Light Blue & White. Before Tysean arrives to the other side, he has to turn into a monster. So He selected following monsters: A Werewolf, a Vampire, & a Ghost. As he found out he was going to Monster High, he starts trying to fit in, but mostly focus's on the mission of tracking down that trouble making monster that causing mayhem inside the school. During that time, Tysean meets the ghouls in person, but the problem is that he isn't getting along with any of them. After a light sky blue monster (Lagoona Blue) is at lunch with him with the ghouls, she comforts him and talks a little and he suddenly warms up to her. But the rest of the ghouls are still not warming up to him. Even when he sees the Monster he's looking for, he tries to warn them but they wouldn't listen. (Cleo & Clawdeen) are the two ghouls that are not liking him. During the few minutes of break, Tysean does his famous all-time singing for his next new song. Starts recording on his phone unwittingly sensing that everybody hears him sing & rap. After that he feels humiliated. But eventually, all the monsters applauds for his unwanted performance. And then Cleo & Clawdeen walks up to compliment him on his singing. They were about to go to the Creepeteria when the Monster returns back and Tysean has to stop it. Around this time he was on the chase with every eye within the monsters' view are on him, He accidentally trips, turning Into a ghoul as he gets up. He witness's his ghost power of invisibility, & Flying. After The Monster surrenders after Tysean picked him up and made him fly so fast, he went up and slammed him all the way down, twice. But never slammed him. He made him think that he was going to slam runs off after he was exposed to the entire school. Everyone was at the creepeteria as Tysean rap battles a few ghouls. The Trouble making ghoul returns for a dance match and Tysean Eventually won and The Monster storms off.**

**During that time, Tysean lies about some stuff. Mostly about how he lives his life. Clawdeen & Cleo finally warms up to Tysean and let's him sit with them at lunch. To The Ghouls, Tysean And Our Dimension is A TV Show. Tysean & His Friend's TV Show, as to us in our world Monster High is a TV Show. An easy twist. Soon, The Ghouls lost trust & doesn't want nothing to do with him. But Lagoona, Draculaura & Frankie goes after Tysean after he gets kidnapped by the Monster & Threatens to kill him but tempted to do so automatically. After The Three ghouls rescues Tysean, They tempted to escape back to the school on a dark, scary & Stormy day. Tysean then experiences the other two monster personalities of a Werewolf & a Vampire. But a werewolf next. When they were at the end of the line, he has only a few seconds to make out like a Vampire. He does within moments to spare. And it all ends instantly. After The monster was stopped, they did destroy half of the school during the epic high speed chase full of a few cops & Animal Patrols, he turned into himself by ducking and popping back up. **

**Bloodgood imprisoned the Monster and Tysean apologizes for the commotion & misunderstanding & prepares to leave the high school permanently for good... forever. Though throughout the whole day he wanted to immediately get out of this dimension the whole time after he catches the Monster, but after he experienced on how much fun he had with the ghouls when he first arrived here, he decided he didn't want to leave them yet, nor ever wanting to leave them. Plus he figures that they might need a little bit of security while he's there. Though he vowed he will not go to college or to never ever go back to school again. But instead, for his likeness of the ghouls, he enrolled himself to monster high & now he is a student. And can hangout with the ghouls whenever he likes. And now, Tysean has been hanging out with the ghouls a lot lately since after he enrolled himself in Monster High. Plus, The Cartoon Ghouls isn't the only ones that are welcomed to his Life, The Monster High Ghouls in Animated 3D form like you seen in 13 wishes, Freaky Fusion, Ghouls Rule, & Scaris: The City of Frights, are also welcomed in the series. But are first seen in the fourth episode where he falls for Toralei, And it continues with the cartoon version of Toralei. Normally, what goes on with one of the Cartoon Ghouls, it will be traced and carried off to the 3D animated Ghouls and it will be the same for The 3D students. There are gonna be Lots of Adventures galore, lots of surprises, shocks, romances, & Big Time Trouble & etc...**

**So Prepare Yourself for laughs, romance, action & adventure, that you can only get it in .**

**LIST OF EPISODES**

**Welcome To Monster High (The Pilot to it All) {Season 1}**

**Episode 1-2**

_**[The Cartoon Version Of The Ghouls on Youtube]**_

_**Tysean builds a portal that creates a door from a parallel universe, basically from another dimension. When this happens, someone pulls Tysean into the portal and the portal lands him to a interesting place; Tysean Has to catch a Big Time trouble making Monster & Put a stop to him before he creates more chaos in the School.**_

**Dream & Scream {Season 1}**

**Episode 3**

_**[The Cartoon Version of The Ghouls]**_

_**After the Coffin Bean is accidentally destroyed by Tysean & The Ghouls, Lagoona becomes unemployed; The ghouls needs a new place to hang out so They went with Tysean to his Dimension to Steak n Shake at 12:00AM til 3:00AM; Clawdeen & Cleo helps Lagoona get a new job until the Coffin Bean is repaired; Tysean hosts a Fundraiser to re-build the Coffin Bean for Lagoona as a surprise.**_

**I'm Litter-ally Fallin' For You {Season 1}**

**Episode 4**

_**[The Animated 3D Versions of The Ghouls see.13 Wishes, Freaky Fusion, Ghouls Rule]**_

_**Tysean starts to have a huge crush on Toralei Stripe after he reads about her wikipedia on the web; Tysean Tries to impress her by whatever means; Toralei Stripe plays Tysean's emotion after the Werecat twins tells her that he is extremely crushing on her.**_

**Rest In Eats {Season 1}**

**Episode 7**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**In The Ghouls' Dimension, Dream & Scream is now one of the most popular fast food restaurants in the Maul. Dream & Scream is located angling from the right across the Maul; Nefera shows up to have a job at Dream & Scream. After things went downhill between Nefera & The Ghouls, they quit leaving Nefera alone with the customers; When she then automatically makes a deal with Toralei & The Werecat Twins (Purrsephone & Meowlody), she hires them and threatens to put the Coffin Bean out of business. To make matters worse, the heath inspector shows up for the week to inspect the restaurants, which Causes Both of Their Resturaunts in jeopardy. If one of them gets a low grade or if they don't beats the rival's grade, they close down the shop & they'll go out of business forever.**_

** OPERATION: BREAK OUT! {Season 2}**

**Episode: {Unknown}**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**[Song The Spies Perform: Dangerous By Sam Martin ft Chris Brown & Trey Songz]**_

_**{Spy Characters: Tysean, Brent, Rhiley, Amber, Bree, Lexi & Nikki**_

_**Spy Characters Cont.: Robert & Meg (Only for performance)}**_

_**When Ramses (Mr. de Nile) grounds Cleo & Nefera for whatever they did at school, he also tells them that they are not allowed to go to the Party where someone's hosting their sweet 16 birthday to mention that it was also Cleo's Birthday, for when she turns 5,843 years old. On The Night of her brithday being grounded, Cleo calls Tysean to help them out. He sneaks into the de Nile's House to get Cleo & Nefera out of their rooms to go to that party without Ramses knowing; After Ramses catches his daughters at the upstairs, he grounds them for 2 years along with unlimited chores, no phone, no maul, & No boys. That's especially Deuce (Cleo) & Brent (Nefera); Tysean tries to make peace with Ramses; A thug comes & tries to Kill Tysean.**_

**The Drac Who Came To Dinner {Season 1}**

**Episode 10-11**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**The Ghouls are invited to a Thanksgiving dinner & Draculaura wants to un-vegan herself so she can enjoy her Thanksgiving dinner; Clawdeen, Tysean & Howleen helps Draculaura overcome her vegan ways; Someone returns for revenge on one of the ghouls.; Draculaura acts extremely different and wrecks havoc & it's up to Clawdeen & Tysean to fix her before it gets worse.**_

**Dark Christmas {Season 1}**

**Episode: 14B-15**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**The Ghouls celebrate their first Christmas with their new friend, Tysean; A fake Santa Claus steals their presents & kidnaps a ghoul; The Ghouls hosts the Christmas Party on Christmas Eve night. So will the ghouls bring the ghoul they love back home In time for the Christmas Party? Will they have the best Christmas ever?**_

**The List {Season 1}**

**Episode 9**

_**[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]**_

_**Tysean has had enough of all the teachers he has at Monster High. So he brings back "The List" to payback the people that gets on his nerves. (In The Spies Series, He first created The List to payback his now former principal Mr. Baker, his little rival that beats him at basketball & The Kid {10th Grade Rapper.) Tysean was going to tag Mr. Baker, again, Mr. Hackington, Mr. Rotter, & Mr. Lou Zarr. The ghouls try to stop him but gets in with the fun after Tysean protests and lines up useless reasons for them to not pay them back. How Far Will He go?**_

**Ghoulio & Ghouliet {Season 1}**

**Episode 8**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**The Werecat Twins don't have no trust in Tysean at all, so they try to keep him away from Toralei; Tysean has to earn the Twin's Trust.**_

**Epic Twin Fallout {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**After a fight gone wrong and things took a wrong turn, Tysean & Toralei helps Meowlody find Purrsephone so they can make up and become sisters again**_

**The Smell of a Fresh New Toralei {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**After The Ghouls accidentally injure Toralei thanks to Cleo's "Full-Proof Plan"Prank, The Werecat Twins takes care of her until she's better; Toralei's complete image & Personality changes; Clawdeen asks Tysean on a date.**_

**Separate Unequal {Season 1}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**Already fed up with Toralei & Tysean's Antic Pranks, Bloodgood calls Tysean's former Principal & on-off guardian Mr. Baker to help her split The two up. Mr. Baker took The portal from the living room. Tysean & Toralei realizes that they're miserable without each other so It was up to Tysean to get the portal screen back.**_

**Toralei Crosses The Stripe {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**After another prank gone downhill, Bloodgood orders Toralei to stop pulling Pranks & Plotting Schemes for revenge against the ghouls, or else she'll be kicked out of Monster High. Toralei starts acting depressed after her No Pranking dilemma. Tysean & Cleo tries to help Toralei be herself again.**_

**Ghoul Swap {Season 1}**

**Episode 13**

_**[The Ghouls: Cartoon Version]**_

_**Brent Develops a big crush on Nefera & he wants to Take Tysean's ghoul Toralei while he hangs out with Nefera. Later it becomes a misunderstanding & a mistake Brent has made.**_

**I love you Nefera, love Cleo {Season 1}**

**Episode 16**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**On Nefera's Birthday, Tysean & Frankie helps Brent get the perfect present for Nefera. But what she doesn't know is The Perfect Present for Nefera was with her the whole time... it's Cleo.**_

**It's Complicated {Season 1}**

**Episode 17**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animation Version]**_

_**Tysean & Toralei are having a rocky problem in their relationship, will they be able to fix it?**_

**Imma Roc Your World {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**To win Toralei back, Rocco has to sing a special Song about her**_

**Hide N Go Shriek {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animation Version]**_

_**Tysean & Toralei tries to keep their relationship a secret from Toralei's other Boyfriend Rocco**_

**Misunderstanding Rocco {Season 2}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animation Version]**_

_**Feared from Rocco hurting Toralei again, they travel in the Monsters's dimension & seek where Rocco is now located, to prove that Rocco is cheating on Toralei**_

**The Ghouls Go Parallel (The Portal) {Season 3} (TV Special)**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[ALL VERSIONS]**_

_**Everybody wants Tysean's portal for their own purposes only. If Tysean & The Monsters don't get that portal back, they'll be stuck hee forever; Tysean Runs into The Cartoon Toralei & Gets trapped by 3D Animated Toralei-with a Jealous Rocco beside her. Will things work out in the end? (This Either Begins On Season 3 Or Ends On Season 3.)**_

**Fight For Frankie {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown**

_**[The Ghouls: 3D Animated Version]**_

_**Holt/Jackson & Neighthan are at each other again when Frankie wants to go on a special night out together and This Time, HooDude is joining the party. Every Ghoul for himself; When Frankie's Stitches are coming loose and is making her body feel uncomfortable, Tysean & The Ghouls Creates a Fundraiser called: A Stitch in Time. Give Money to find strong full-proof thread so we can help Frankie keep her body in place before the big Night with the guys. (This Continuum continues after the Episode: Dark Christmas which was way back in season 1 when the Get-Together went out of control because of Neighthan & Holt/Jackson was fighting over Frankie to go to the Christmas Dance. Hoodude was not taken part of any of this though Tysean mentioned he'll do it anyways & The Ghouls forbid to.)**_

**The Christmas Package {BONUS EPISODE}**

**Episode: 14A**

_**[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]**_

_**Tysean explains how they made their Christmas joys Christmassy together while preparing for the holidays full of Christmas stuff; They meanwhile try to set up for the Christmas Party on Christmas Eve Night. (This Episode happens before "Dark Christmas".)**_

**There's Only One Me To Go All About {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown**

**{Spies Characters: Rhiley, Brent, Amber & Tysean-Also Performs No Lights By: Chris Brown}**

**_[The Ghouls: All Versions]_**

**_After the big adaption to the dimension rules & the laws of a BIG animation change (The Portal), Tysean & Brent helps two different Monster Animations set up for their Monster Mash Dance Party; As Tysean tries to get [Cartoon]Cleo & [Cartoon] Deuce to make up & get back together, Brent & [3D Animated] Nefera tries to settle things out; While trying to prepare everything, Tysean rarely has time or rarely has time to spend to talk to [Cartoon] Toralei._**

**Silvah What? Part I {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown (a)**

**_[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]_**

**_Spectra & Twyla team up to battle the evil hybrid ghost part of Tysean's monster fusion that's inside Tysean's head portraying as his only conscience; Tysean puts the ghouls in danger & in trouble due to his actions._**

**Silvah Who?! Part II {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown (b)**

**_[The Ghouls: The 3D Animated Version]_**

**_After that terrible incident of Tysean's recent behavior, Bloodgood forces herself & the heads of the city defense committee to drain Tysean's monster fusing abilities & his hybrid powers & a new complete evil side of him comes & goes against him; The Ghouls helps Tysean get his hybrid powers back._**

**Casta-way {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown**

**[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]**

**[UNAVAILABLE]**

**Silvah When & Where {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown**

**_[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]_**

**_**[UNAVAILABLE]**_**

**The Monstrous Trio of Three {Season 3}**

**Episode: Unknown**

**_[The Ghouls: The Cartoon Version]_**

**_Tysean collaborates with the famous Catty Noir & Casta on a song for the first tim; They soon becoming more with the fame... Will they make they're way out alive?_**

**MORE COMING SOON!**


End file.
